When You Least Expect It
by drdavidfan
Summary: This is a fic about D&E as if they actually got married after he proposed in 2000. What if La Kane couldn't get what she wants? Would she take what she could get? Takes place in mid 2001. Chapter 17 is short for adult theme,it's important for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"David. Are you awake?" Erica asked. It was almost 2am and she and David were in bed, him behind her, arm around her they were supposedly asleep. Well at least he was. "David?" She asked, louder this time.

"I am now. What is it Erica?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I know we've only been married a few months, but I was thinking."

"Can't this wait until morning? It's late." He asked burying his head further into her neck.

"I guess it can wait." She said, getting that she probably just woke him up and she should let him sleep. He did have surgery in less than 8 hours.

She was silent for a little while hoping he hadn't fallen asleep again. She wanted to sleep but her head had other ideas.

"David?"

"What Erica?" he replied a little angry that he was just about asleep again.

"I tried sleeping but I just keep thinking about something." She said hoping he would just give in and listen to her.

Realizing she wasn't going to let this go he gave up on sleep and decided to hear her out and hope it would be something quick. He rolled on his back and she rolled over facing him.

"Im sorry to keep you up but I just need to share this. It's been on my mind for the last couple days."

"Its okay, tell me what's going on. What are you thinking about?" he told her not exactly thrilled they were having a conversation at 2am but she was his wife and this was his job as her husband. And really he didn't mind listening but he rather it was at a decent hour.

"I know neither of us are exactly young or have a lot of spare times. We both have high powered jobs and like I said we've only been married a few months. Not to mention our relationship up until this point hasn't been without it's problems."

"Okay Erica what's going on? You aren't thinking about gettig a divorce are you? I thought we were in a good place..."

"Oh David, no." She quickly answered and put her hands on his face to calm him down, reassure him.

"Sorry, I just thought, the way you were talking. It scared me." He explained, relieved she put his fears at ease.

"Its nothing like that. In fact it's the opposite. I was thinking maybe we could start a family."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, not sure if he heard her right. She was quiet, almost embarassed to say it so he answered for her. "You want to have a baby?"

"I mean, well if you want to?" She fumbled with the words.

"Can I ask what got you thinking about having a baby, and now of all times?"

"I don't really know. There's Colby. I've seen her and she's beautiful. She reminds me of when Bianca was a baby. And then I thought about how much I missed out on with Bianca."

"And you think now is the right time for another child?"

"Why not? It won't be too much longer before it won't even be an option. And I never had an opportunity to raise a son."

"I can see you're really excited about this. I mean you told me you couldn't sleep, that it was keeping you up. But do you really think bringing a child into the world is a good idea right now?"

"Oh David, I thought you might want this too. I didn't even take your feelings into consideration. I'm sorry. I don't want to force you into something you aren't ready for."

"I just don't know if I'd be good daddy material. Look at all the things we went through to get to this point. I just don't want to see a child go through anything like that."

"I'm sorry David. I never should have asked."

"No, no I love that you want to have my baby. I really love that you'd be willing to give me such an amazing gift. But I don't know if I'm ready. Why don't we talk about this later. Preferably after some sleep." He confessed, giving her quick pecks on her forehead.

"Okay." She smiled. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Then we can discuss it a little more. Thank you for being honest. I wouldn't want you to appease me by telling me yes, when you aren't at all sure. This is a huge step and I want you to be sure."

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you an answer, or at least the answer you wanted."

"Don't worry about. I still love you." She said, smiling.

"Thanks." He said kissing her and then she turned around, to how they were before their conversation and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a long day at work, after two surgeries and a desk full of paperwork he finally made it home. As if that wasn't enough for one day, he kept thinking about her question. He walked in the front door, closed it behind him and was walking toward the stairs when he noticed the kitchen. The table was set for two, including dinner. Not only was it a candlelit dinner, but Erica was standing in the kitchen too.

"In case you were wondering, I ordered out." She mused.

"I was worried there for a second." He said, his hand on his chest faking fear.

"Shut up." She said, hitting him lightly on the chest when he was close enough.

"You know I love you anyway." He said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Anytime. So what's the occasion?" He asked, nodding toward the table.

"I just thought we could use a little time together."

"Just admit it Erica, you want to know my answer."

"Answer to what?" She played dumb.

"Its only been a few hours and you already want an answer?"

"Have you thought about it?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Thought about? I couldn't think about anything else." He told, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to weigh on you like this."

"It's not your fault. You did exactly what you should have. Tell me what you wanted. I just wasn't expecting that." He half laughed, half said.

"If you need more time to think about it, I can wait."

"Here, sit down." He motioned to a chair as they both sat down. "I never dreamed that I would have someone like you Erica. That I would love someone so much and that they would love me just as much."

"Or more." She added.

"I'm being serious here."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"So I was saying, that if this is something that you want, than I want it too."

"David you don't have to agree because you're afraid I won't be happy if say no. I won't force you into something you aren't ready for just because I am."

"I'm not. I promise I didn't take the decision lightly. Hey I'll have at least nine months to learn how to be a good dad right?" He have laughed, half told himself.

"You'll be a great father. You are so good with Bianca and the teenage years are the hardest."

"Yeah but I didn't have to raise her."

"One more time, are you sure?"

"Yes." He said, kissing her lips quickly to assure her. "But there is one thing."

"One thing? Why am I not surprised?" She asked wondering what his condition was.

"You need to get the clearance from your new cardiologist and your OB/GYN."

"I understand your concern, but is that really necessary?"

"If you want me to be on board with this, than you need to make sure you're healhy enough. I almost lost you two years ago and I don't want you risking your life now."

"You're so sweet Dr. Hayward." She smiled, her hand on his cheek.

"I don't think that's a word that others would use to describe me." He laughed.

"Well I'm your wife, I get to see a special side of you. So if I get the okay from the doctors, you'll be on board 100%?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, I'll make the appontments for tomorrow."

"My aren't we in a hurry."

"Well the sooner I get the all clear, the sooner we can start trying."

"Trying is the best part."

"Exactly what I was thinking doctor. I've got some phone calls to make." She told him, getting up out of the chair and walking toward the phone.

Isn't wasn't as if he were lying. If she managed to convince Dr. Bryant that a pregnancy wouldm't be a risk for her, then he would keep his word, but he knew Dr. Bryant and he was just as cautious Joe Martin. He would never give her the okay with a cardiac history like Erica had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't go with you. It's crazy down there in the ER and you wouldn't believe how many surgeries there have been in the last 24 hours."

"It's okay, you've got lives to save, but I did think you'd want to go to my appointment with Dr. Bryant."

"I would like to, but I can't. I've already talked with Bryant though and I'll talk with him again, later."

"In case you were wondering, Dr. James gave me the okay."

"Yeah I figured that. Had he told you something different, I'm sure I would have seen you ready to strangle someone."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really, I just know you too well."

"Hmm is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'd say it's a good thing for me, but maybe not for you."

"Well at least I know you as well as you know me."

"Do you now?" David said, moving so that Erica was in his arms.

"Yes I do. Haven't we had this discussion many times before?" She said looking up at David.

"I guess we have. Hey you should be getting to your appointment."

"You're right. I don't want to be late."

"I'll see you at home tonight okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." He said, both embracing in a kiss.

"Hello Miss Kane."

"Hello Dr. Bryant."

"I suppose David is down in the ER?"

"Yes. He said he'd talk to you when he gets a chance."

"I'm sure he will." Dr. Bryant said remembering the coversation the two of them had earlier in the day. _"John, you and I both know what today's appointment is going to tell you." "No we don't David, but apparently you do." "Yes we do. You and I both know a pregnancy is not advisable given Erica's previous cardiac history." "Well I'll be running a series of tests and the outcome will depend on the results." "I know you John. You don't like your patients to take unecessary risks." "You're right I don't, but can I ask you something David?" "What is it doctor?" "Why is it you don't want your wife to have a child? We both know that with your skills, you could easily get Erica through a pregnancy.""Just do what you do John, tell the truth and I'll take care of the rest." _"Why don't you get changed and we'll start the exam."

"So why are you here today, besides to make sure your heart is fine?"

"I think you know why I'm here Dr. Bryant. I mean I'm sure David told you."

"You're right I do know why, it's just a habit I guess. I always ask my patients why they're here."

"I understand that, so I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here so that you can tell my overprotective husband that my heart is just fine. And then I can go home and we can start making a baby."

"I see. So how have you been feeling?"

"Good. Really good."

"Any palpitations?"

"No."

"That's good. Take a deep breath. Again. Good. Lungs are clear. Okay I'll be back with your test results in a few minutes. In the meantime you can get dressed."

"Thank you doctor."

"Blood work normal, EKG normal, blood pressure absolutely fine. You are at this moment, perfectly healthy."

"That's great."

"There doesn't seem to be any residual damage from the accident."

"And you don't think that a pregnancy would put a strain on my heart?"

"I think that if it were to affect your heart that you're husband has the expertise to keep it to a minimum."

"So you do think that having a baby could affect my heart?"

"I think it is a minimal risk and that if something were to happen, that your husband could easily make sure the two of you will be fine."

"But I agreed with David that if there were any risk at all."

"I understand Erica. I'm not going to tell you there is no risk, but given your history I don't see why you couldn't have a healthy pregnancy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Dr. Bryant."

"Your welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're home late." David said when Erica walked in the door.

"I know. I had to finish some work, since I won't be in tomorrow." She said taking off her coat and hanging it up.

"You aren't working tomorrow?" He said from the couch, turning to look at her.

"Nope." She answered, walking towards him.

"Can I ask what you would take off work for?" He asked curiously.

"To be with you." She said, her tone getting lower as she sat down on his lap. She put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips against his.

She pulled back after a lingering with her lips on his for a minute or so. "You're in a good mood."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked

"I just thought, after the news you got today, that you wouldn't be in such good 'spirits'."

"Why would the news that both Dr.'s James and Bryant gave us the go ahead, not put me in a good mood?"

"You mean Bryant didn't tell you that" He started but stopped himself once he realized what he was saying.

"What was Dr. Bryant supposed to tell me David?" She questioned

"I just thought that he would have told you he didn't advise a pregnancy, that's all. I mean the guy is really by the book." He recovered.

"Actually he was quite on board. He said that he felt fairly confident that there was a minimal risk. That if something were to happen that you could handle it."

"He said what? That if something were to happen I could 'handle' it?"

"David he said everything should be fine. Why are you so upset?"

"Dammit. Didn't he listen to anything I told him?"

"David, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy?" She asked trying to read him, read his thoughts, when it hit her. "He was supposed to advise me against a pregnancy wasn't he? You're mad because he didn't tell me what you wanted." She half asked, half said. It was starting to make sense. Why he didn't think she would be in a good mood. Why he was surprised when she told him she got the all clear.

"Erica it's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" She said angrily getting up from her position on his lap and turning away from him. "I think you told Dr. Byant to tell me not to have a child. I don't understand why you went through all this. You could have just told me you didn't want to have a child."

"It's not that I don't want to have a child with you. It's your heart I'm concerned about." 

"Well obviously Dr. Bryant isn't too concerned with my heart."

"He's not the one who held your heart in his hands and put it back together."

"It doesn't give you the right to go around manipulating doctors."

"Even if it's to protect you?"

"Just tell me one thing. Why did you agree to help Dixie Martin, who as I recall had way more health problems than I do?"

"Don't bring Dixie into this Erica. These are two different things and you know it."

"I see it as the same. One woman you choose to stand by, a patient, and you choose not to stand by your wife."

"Exactly Erica, you're my wife and I'm not going to let you risk your life. Dixie was a patient and I had no attachment to her. Yeah I wanted to stick it to her husband and all the other Martins that I could get her through that pregnancy, but if something happened she would have just been another patient. But you, you're my wife, you're my life and my love and nothing in the world is worth losing you."

She didn't know what to say at the moment. She had planned on throwing some hurtful words back at him for being a devious bastard, only he had said some of the most amazing words to her and it caught her off guard. "Why didn't you just tell me all this before you set your whole plot in motion?"

"I know I should have, but you were so intent, so committed to having a baby that I thought it would be easier if it was a doctor who told you."

"Well it wasn't. It just made things worse. Where does this leave us David?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all of this, are you still against me getting pregnant?"

"I still don't think you should take the risk, but you said Dr. Bryant is on board?"

"Yes, he is."

"He's the only reason I did all of this. He's just like Joe when it comes to risk. Saftey first is his manta."

"So you thought he'd humor me by giving me an appointment, just so that he could have the medical facts to back his decision up?"

"It was a good plan wasn't it?" He teased, but she shot him a less than humoring glance. "I'm sorry. I'll take a look at your tests and talk with Dr. Bryant, tomorrow."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you're as healthy as he says you are, I'll be all for giving you what you want."

"You will? And you'll be honest with me from now on?"

"Completely"

"And you promise this is what you want, too?"

"I can't say that it was a top priority on my list of things to do in life, but if you want to have a child with me, than I want that too. It means a lot Erica, that you want me to be a father to your child."

"Well I love you and there's no one else I'd rather have a child with." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her.

"I love you so much." He said before kissing her and pulling her as close as he could. "Your welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_4 months later_...

"You might just be the death of me." He told the naked woman lying next to him while trying to catch his breath.

"Well we only have a short window. We have to make the most of it." She said, her look intensifying

"I know. I'm not complaining. It's just, it's taking it's toll."

"Are you saying that you can't handle me doctor?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Five, six times a day. And it's been four months, I think I have a right to be worn out."

"True. But the sooner you knock me up, the sooner we can slow down.."

"That sounds so, so...I don't know, dirty?"

"You think that sounded dirty David? If you want to hear something dirty, all I have to do is recap the events of the last 2 hours." She said, rolling over and on top of him.

"You're right, what was I thinking?"

"That you want do it again?"

"Not exactly, but I'm ready if you are."

"From previous conversation, it seems as though I should be the one asking that question." She said with a wink.

"It's been at least ten minutes. That's longer than you usually give me."

"It'll all be worth it in the end, won't it? I mean we do get a baby for doing all of this." She said, a quick peck on his lips.

"Yes we do. Now where were we?"

"I think you were right here." She said "And I was right here." She said, her hands on his neck as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah that's it." he said through muffled breaths.

After a few moments of silence, while they caught their breaths again, Erica was the first to speak. "Do you think we made a baby that time?"

"I hope so. I don't know how we couldn't have."

"It's just, it's been months David. I thought I'd be pregnant by now."

"So did I." He half laughed, but quickly noticing her sadness on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, her head in the crook of his neck. "You'll get the child you want, Erica."

"What if it doesn't happen David? I mean, I'm not exactly 25."

"Just give it some more time."

"I know I should be grateful for the daughter I have, but I didn't really get to raise her the way I should have. I feel this need to be a mother again. I can't explain it David, but I need this."

"I know you love Bianca, but I get what you're feeling. I want to give you that chance and I want to see you love our child like you do Bianca." He told her, looking into her eyes, ones that were tearing up as he spoke.

"You always know what to say." She said, wiping tears from her face.

"You mean like, I love you?"

"See. Those words are perfect."

"I read them in the perfect husband handbook. I keep it in the nightstand." He joked, kissing her now smiling lips.

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's been five months and 60 pregnancy tests Dr. Clader. Why is this taking so long?"

"Well since you are over 35, we shouldn't be concerned until after 6 months without conception."

"That's only one more month doctor. We did the whole ovulation chart thing and everything."

"Just give it some more time Erica. You're body isn't a machine. We'll do a pregnancy test before you leave. You give it another month and then maybe you should look into some fertility testing. Maybe there is something that is hindering conception for either you or David."

"But you said I was healthy?"

"I'm not a specialist Erica. I hope everything works out for the two of you. I would like to see you every two months if you continue trying, with or without a specialist."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Clader." She thanked the white haired man. _Thanks for nothing_ She thought to herself.

The nurse took some blood and urine for testing and then she left Dr. Clader's office. She knew David was working so she went to his office to find him. She opened the door, not bothering to knock and walking in.

"Erica?" He said, not expecting her to walk in the door at that moment.

"David, Dr. Clader is a quack. He doesn't know anything about fertility. He said you probably have a problem that needs a specialist." She told him in true Erica fashion, her version of what Dr. Clader just told her.

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me from the beginning." He said getting up and walking her to the chair opposite the desk. He sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well I went to see Dr. Clader for my appointment, and I asked him why it was taking so long. He said something about 6 months and then he said you might have a problem. That's why we can't get pregnant. He said something about a specialist. I think that's what we need David, a specialist." She said, never making eye contact with him.

"Do I need to go talk to Clader myself, Erica?" He asked, having more than a feeling that Erica was probably upset and the scene she just recited wasn't how it went down.

"You can if you want, but I tell you David, that man doesn't know his left from his right." She said completely babbiling now.

She might not have looked upset or had the tears to show it, but he knew his wife. She was getting frustrated and it was taking it's toll on her. He got up off the desk and moved to her. He pulled her up into his arms and he held her. "It's okay Erica. If you want to see a fertility specialist, we'll see one."

"I know in my head that this might not happen, but I can't convince my heart."

He broke their embrace for a moment, taking her face in his hands, "Hey, look at me. I know this is hard but you have to be positive okay. It'll happen."

It had been just over a week and they had an appointment with a top fertility specialist in the Eastern U.S. When you have a patient named Erica Kane and her husband a world-reknowned cardiologist, it was easier to get an appointment sooner rather than later.

"Hello Erica, David. I'm Dr. Mark Scott." He introduced himself shaking both of their hands. "Can you tell me why exactly you're here today?"

Erica gave David a look. One that said she'd be more comfortable if he explained it. "My wife and I are trying to concieve. It's been more than five months with no results and we felt it was in our best interest to make sure we're doing everything possible to ensure conception."

"I see, and you've faxed over you're medical records and filled out the questionaires. That's a good start. Are there any questions or concerns before we get started?"

"If you haven't already looked through Erica's medical file, she's had heart surgery less than two years ago."

"I did catch that during the quick glance I took of the files. Did I read it correctly that you were the surgeon for that surgery?"

"Yes, I was. So if you have any questions about the procedure or anything just ask and I'll be able to fill you in."

"I have to ask, were the two of you married at the time?"

"No. But you could say that was the beginning of how we got together." This time Erica chimed in.

"I see. That's kind of romantic."

"If you knew the whole story you might think differently." David added.

"Okay. Why don't we get started. We'll do physicals today, along with some blood work."

"Is that really necessary? I mean, I've already done that."

"It's important for me to have my own results. You came to me for my specialty and this is how I do that."

"Okay."

"We'll schedule further testing depending on these results. Are we ready to get started now?"

"Yes, doctor."

It took a little over an hour before they were walking out the front door of Dr. Scott's office.

"So what do we do now David, just wait?"

"Dr. Scott said he would call us in a few days and let us know where we go from there."

"A few days? I just want this to be over with."

"I know. Just a little bit longer."

"I don't know how much longer I can wait David."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After three days, Dr. Scott's office had called. Further testing was required and that they could be scheduled within the next two weeks. It was a long process, but it was over with. Erica was near the phone at all times waiting for the call that would hopefully give her answers and or solution she'd been waiting for, for months. It had been nearly another two weeks since those last tests, but the phone was ringing and Erica was picking it up after just one ring. "Hello"

"Is this Erica Kane? This is Dr. Scott calling."

"Yes, this is Erica, Dr. Scott."

"Hi Erica. I'm calling to let you know that I have the results of your's and Dr. Haywards tests."

"Okay."

"I don't want to discuss this over the phone. If you and your husband have some time this afternoon to come in, we can discuss them."

"Yes we have time. When would you like us to come in?"

"Whenever you get here is fine. Just tell the nurse and she'll send you back."

"Okay. thank you Dr. Scott."

"Dr. Scott just called, he said that if we had some time this afternoon that he could fit us in."

"Did he say what he wants to discuss?"

"Well he said that he has the results of all the testing we went in for the other week."

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Ready to hear the bad news? No."

"How do you know it's bad news? Did he say something?"

"No he didn't say anything to hint it was good or bad. I just have this feeling."

"Hey, don't think like that." He said, taking her hand and pulling her closer. "It could be good news."

"But what if it isn't?" She said looking away.

"Then we'll get through whatever it is, together."

"Dr. and Mrs. Hayward, thank you for comiing." The doctor said, shaking both of their hands before they all took their seats. "I've read over the results of all of the tests and I've come to a conclusion."

"What did you find?" Erica asked, unable to wait much longer.

"All of the tests results seemed to be in the normal range. I found no abnormalities."

"Then why can't we conceive?" Erica asked.

"While I haven't found any abnormalities, you are still suffering infertility. Whether it is a male or female infertility problem is still undetermined, and I don't know that it ever will be."

"So the tests reveal no problems, but there are still unknown infertility problems and the cause may not ever be determined?" David asking this time.

"Yes, that is correct. This undetermined infertility affects nearly 15 percent of couples that experience infertility. I can't say for sure that you'll never be able to conceive, but after 8 months it is highly unlikely."

"So I'll probably never be able to have another child? And you don't know why?"

"Yes I'm sorry I don't have better news. Maybe with a sperm donor or surrogate it could be possible. But other than that."

"Well, what about any other treatments? IVF and AI? I've read up on some of the medications used."

"Erica, we've already talked about this. These medications, they're hormones, and they probably won't be risk free for you. They could further damage your heart." David reminded her.

"But if they'll give us a child I don't care."

"Ms. Kane, he's right. I don't know if any physician would okay those treatments with a medical history such as yours. Not to mention that the cause of your infertility is unknown. We can't just try everything and see what works. It's too big of a risk for you."

She wanted to give a response. This doctor, this man was telling her she couldn't have a child with David or maybe anyone for that matter, and he had no idea why. This wasn't what she had planned to hear. She was sure there would be a quick fix or that they just needed to give it more time.

"Thank you, Dr. Scott." David said shaking the doctors hand. He knew Erica wasn't going to handle this all that well. She already seemed overwhelmed.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Let me know if there is anything else i can do." The man said before exiting.

"Erica?"

"Can we go home?"

"If you want to, yeah. Come on." He said walking out of the room with her walking ahead of him, not looking back.

It was a long and silent ride home. She didn't want to talk and he didn't ask her to. She walked in and sat on the couch, picking up a throw pillow and clutching it. He followed her in closing the door and taking a seat next to her.

"Maybe we should talk."

"Why? You heard what Dr. Scott said. There isn't anything to talk about."

"There are other ways to have children. There are plenty of children without homes, families."

"You're talking about adoption?" She half asked, half said.

"It won't mean we'll love our children any less if they're not biologically ours. They'll still be our child, in our hearts."

"I know that. but If I'm going to have a child at all, I want it to be our biological child. Does that seem selfish?"

"Kind of, but it's what you want and how you feel, so that doesn't matter."

"What about surrogacy, David?"

"Is that something that you'd want?"

"I don't know. Pregnancy is an experience like no other. Without that it's like I'd be handed this child, our child, and I wouldn't know who they are."

"Of course you would, because you'd be that child's mother no matter how they came into the world."

"Nevermind. These are all stupid ideas."

"Erica you were just handed something that you weren't prepared for, and it hurt. Just give it some time. You'll figure out where to go from here."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"You will, and I'm right here with you."

"I hope so." She said resting her head on his chest, him putting his arm around her and the other hand on her head, gently playing with her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He had left her sleeping on the couch. He didn't think waking her to say goodbye was a good idea. He had a 36 hour shift, starting at 8pm. He hated leaving her like that, but he had promised that he'd cover another doctors' shift. He swore he was turing into a "nice guy" and that maybe he should do something to change it. It was only a couple hours into the 12 hour ER shift when it started, a motor vehicle accident. From the looks of it, you wouldn't think it was all that bad. The problem was, who it involved. A young mother, maybe 24 or 25 and her infant daughter, maybe 9 or 10 months old. Yeah he dealt with this sort of thing all the time, but after the day he had, after the last few months, it made it so hard to see this kind of thing.

"Dr. Hayward. 24 year old female. LOC on arrival. B.P. is 80/50 pulse tachy at 140. Head lac. Complains of left upper quadrant abdominal tenderness, possible splenic rupture." The paramedic spouted off as they wheeled the woman on the gurney into the ER. The other medic was carrying the baby in her car seat behind them. "Second patient. 10 month old female. B.P. is 90/64, heart rate 125. Some bruising on the chest and occipital lobe but she seems alert and oriented.

"Okay. Get the mother into Trauma 1 and take the baby to exam room 2." David directed. This was going to be a long night.

"I want a CBC, CT, abdominal series and a surgical consult." He ordered to the nurses. "What's her name?" He asked, anyone who would answer.

"Jennifer Cooper." One of the nurses responded.

"Jennifer." David said to the woman. "Jennifer, can you hear me? " He said again.

"My baby." She said low but loud enough that he could hear. "Danielle."

"Your daughter is stable Jennifer. I'm Dr. Hayward, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"My baby. Take care of my baby." Were the only words she spoke before she lost conciousness.

"She's in V-fib. Starting CPR. Get a crash cart.

Charge to 300.

Clear.

Continue compressions. Charge to 360.

Clear. Charge again.

Clear."

"Dr. Hayward, she's in Asystole." One of the four nurses told him.

"Atropine, 1 mg IV push. Continue compressions."

"It's not working Dr. Hayward."

"How long has she been down?"

"Almost 20 minutes."

"Push another round of Atropine." He ordered windedly from administering chest compressions on the young woman.

"She's maxed out doctor. Maybe it's time to stop." The nurse to his left said solemly.

"This woman is young. She has a daughter. Don't you think she deserves our best efforts?"

"It's been too long Dr. Hayward. She's gone. Are you going to call it?"

He hesitated a few seconds before speaking. "Time of Death, 1:47." David announced to the room. The nurses already cleaning up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hayward." An exiting nurse said.

"Where is the little girl?" He asked an incoming nurse.

"She's up in CT."

"Can you page me when she's brought back down?" He asked the nurse, while moving to sit down on a stool.

"Sure thing Dr. Hayward."

He continued to sit there next the young woman who's life had just been lost in his hands. All he could think about were the girl's last words. _Take care of my baby_ The words echoed through his head. _I will_ he thought to himself. He would see to it that her daughter was safe and healthy. He owed her that much.

"Dr. Hayward?" A nurse said quietly, to him sleeping in a chair. "Dr. Hayward. It's 9am." The nurse continued, when she saw him waking up. She also handed him a cup of coffee when she saw he was alert enough to take it.

"Thank you Melissa." He said to the young nurse who took such good care of him.

"Have you been sitting here in the PICU all morning?"

"Since 2:30, yeah." He said reading the chart of the patient in front of him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's stable. Slight swelling on the brain and a broken rib. She's sedated and on a ventillator, but she's a fighter."

"I'm sorry about her mother Dr. Hayward. I know you did everything you could."

"Not enough. Now this little girl is motherless."

"You can't put that on you. It was accident that brought them here in the first place. That drunk driver is responsible."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel responsible. The way the mother looked into my eyes and pleading to take care of her daughter. It's like she knew she was going to die."

"And now you feel responsible for this little girl."

"Who else is there?"

"Well all of the nurses here in peds can take care of her until you've taken care of your scheduled patients. Your 9:15 consult is waiting."

"Right. I still have 23 hours left on this shift."

"If you need anything just let me know."

"Just one thing Melissa. If my wife calls, make sure you come get me."

After attending to all his scheduled and non-scheduled appointments, he found time sit with the little girl who lying in the NICU. Every couple hours, if he wasn't on break, he would go to her crib and "consult". Reading the chart and talking with the pediatric specialist that was there at the time. He had once again found himself waking to chair he had often been occupying for the last 30 hours. He checked with Melissa to see if Erica had called. She hadn't. Not in the last 36 hours. He had called her two or three times but she hadn't answered. He knew that she could have been busy, with Enchantment business or just being social diva she was. Only he knew she hadn't taken Dr. Scott's news well. Maybe she hadn't called because she was at home, too upset to talk with. After all, he had left her only a few hours of what seemed like one of the worst days they'd had as a couple. He said goodbye to the little girl, promising that he would be back in two days when his next shift was, maybe even sooner. Right now he needed to get home, check on his wife and get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was after nine when he finally made it home. The downstairs was only lit by the sunlight coming through the windows. It was a weekday and David knew that Erica never slept past 7 on a workday. He figured he'd go upstairs shower and call her at the office before he went to sleep. When he made it up to the bedroom, dropping his tie on the floor, he noticed that Erica was still laying in bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Erica." He said her name. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I took off. I'm the boss.I can do what I want."

"Okay. Did you go to work yesterday?"

"Yesterday? No."

"Erica are you feeling okay?"

"I took two days off and you think something's wrong?"

"Erica, sweetheart. Talk to me. I tried calling you from the hospital yesterday, and last night, and you didn't answer."

"I was busy." She said, soundinig monotone, like a robot. He made him both angry and sad to see her like this. The more she went on like this, the more he wanted to shake her out of it. To tell her that it wasn't the end of the world. That she needed to move on. But that wasn't what she needed. He leaned his head down, the left side of his face to the left side of hers. "I love you and I'm right here with you."

After hearing his words, it broke the trance she was in. "I just feel so broken, David." She said, tears now forming.

He moved to lay behind her, wrapping both arms around her. "It'll pass."

"How do you know? I've been laying around for two days, just feeling so worthless."

"You had your heart set on something and it was shattered. You're allowed to feel like that."

"I just don't know why I feel like its the end of the world. I should be grateful for the daughter I have. She's beautiful and smart and I hardly ever see her. Instead I'm upset because I can't have another one."

"You need to stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault. It's no one's fault."

"Why is it that you don't even seem to mind what Dr. Scott said? I guess you obviously didn't want to have a child with me in the first place." She threw at him, getting angry again.

"That's not fair Erica and you know it."

"Well then tell me you care."

"Do I have to be depressed and cry for you to know that I'm just as crushed as you? I'm the husband and part of my job description is to be the strong one. So I am. Now if you want to scream, cry, or take a swing at me, I'll stand here and take it. But if you want to talk, I'll listen and if you want to listen, I'll talk, but I won't play these games with you." With that he started walking to the doorway.

"I'm sorry David. I didn't mean what I said. It just came out."

"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you too. I was just trying to help you and it was such a long shift and my patients were really starting to get to me."

"I never asked how work was. Something happened?"

"I wanted to tell you about what happened the other night, during my shift in the ER."

"Okay."

"There was an accident. A drunk driver hit another car and the victims were brought to the ER. It was a 25 year old girl and her 9-month old daughter. When they first came in, I assessed their injuries and then I took the mother who was critically injured. She was bleeding internally and I tried to stabilize her. She regained conciousness and she was talking to me. I couldn't really hear her at first but then she said it a little louder. _My baby. _

_Danielle._

_My baby. Take care of my baby._

That was all she was worried about, her child. And then she flatlined. I tried to get her heart started again but she had lost too much blood. I promised that girl before she died, that I would take care of her baby. And that's what I did for most of my shift."

"Oh my God, David. How is the little girl?"

"Danielle, she's stable. She has a head injury and a broken rib but she's doing pretty good."

"Where is the rest of her family?"

"So far it doesn't seem like she has any. The woman didn't know her father and her mother is dead. She was an only child and there was no father listed on the baby's birth certificate."

"So this child is all alone?"

"Yes. Her mother is dead. She was the only family she had."

"So what's going to happen to her?"

"I guess she'll be given foster parents, once she's released from the hospital. You should see her. She's so beautiful, but she's also helpless. I hated leaving her this morning."

"What to do you mean David?"

"I slept in a chair by her crib this morning. I couldn't even focus on my other patients. I just thought of her. I think she reminded me of what Dr. Scott told us. I just wanted to hold on to her and not let go."

"Oh David, it's okay. How many times have you told me it would get better, easier."

"I know, but that little girl needs someone." It wasn't more than a few seconds later when his pager went off. He saw the page. 911. It was Danielle. "It's Danielle. I have to go. I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can."

She couldn't even respond before he was out of their room and on his way to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I got your page. What is it?"

"Take a listen Dr. Hayward." The doctor told David, handing him his stethoscope. "She's been throwing PVC's for the last twenty minutes. Labored breath sounds."

"Its' good you called me."

"Well you asked to be a cardio consult. And we don't have a pediatric cardiologist on staff."

"Set up for a Pericardiocentesis. 18 gauge needle on a syringe. Is she still being sedated?"

"Yes Dr. Hayward, and here are the chest films."

"Yes, right there. Pericardial effusion." He said pointing a white spot on the films. "I'll remove the fluid and then we'll monitor her heart and get an EKG."

"I'll order the tests now. This little girl has been through so much already. I don't know how much more she can handle." The doctor said, looking at the little girls' limp body.

"She's done all of the suffering she going to do from now on. I'm going to make sure of it." David said, looking at the little girl after finishing the procedure.

_Did he really just leave me? Again?_ She thought to herself. Rationally she knew that something was wrong and that someone needed his help. But the emotional part of her asked why he would leave when there was something wrong with her, him, them. They were hurting, and together they could make the pain go away. But him leaving her to rush to someone else's aid made her angrier than she should have been. She really felt as though she could care less if he ever came back home. He didn't care about her and now she didn't care about him. He could spend all the time he wanted in that hospital. He could live there forever if he wanted.

"The latest test results show an improvement in her condition. I'm going to stop the sedation tomorrow."

"That's good. What kind of prognosis do you give her?" David asked.

"It looks really good, but we won't know until she wakes up and we can complete the rest of the neurological tests."

"Well I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Does that mean you'll be staying here again tonight?"

"Most likely. Have you found any other relatives yet? Anyone that can be with her and take her home when she's ready to be released?"

"We've tried every contact number we could find. So far no relatives seem to even exist. It was just this girl and her mom. Now it's just her."

"Not tonight it's not."

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this Dr. Hayward. And from what I've heard, no one else has either."

"Well you don't know me, so I guess you wouldn't know what I'm like. And I don't like it when people use what they hear about a person to judge their character. If I did that, I'd think every Martin were a saint. Now I'm going to go call my wife, I'd appreciate it if you'd tend to other patients before I come back."

"I understand I was out of line with that comment, but Dr. Hayward I didn't mean to come off as a prick. I just meant that you seem a lot more genuine and caring than so of the employees give you credit for."

"Thank you Dr. Hanna, but I've always taken my patients well being into consideration. I'm sorry if I came off as an asshole lashing out at you. My wife and I have been under a great deal of stress and then I lost this girl's mother. It's just what I took as a very personal attack was amplified by that."

"No problem. I'll remember to choose my words wisely next time."

"Now I'm going to go call my wife now. Doctor." He walked to the nurses' station and picked up the phone. He dialed the number he knew by heart. It rang until the answering machine picked up. "Erica, it's me David. It looks like I'll be staying overnight. The little girl, Danielle, she developed a heart condition and I have to monitor her recovery. I'm sorry about leaving you. If you want to talk or anything just call the hospital, extension 334. I love you and"

"End of message." He heard from the answering machine. Did he do something wrong by rushing to the aid of this little girl? She understood didn't she? It might have taken Erica a little while to come to terms with his running off at all hours, but he thought she had accepted that it was what he did. It didn't really matter right now. He had just saved Danielle's life and any wrath Erica would throw at him didn't compare to that.

_Erica, it's me David. It looks like I'll be staying overnight. The little girl, Danielle, she developed a heart condition and I have to monitor her recovery. I'm sorry about leaving you. If you want to talk or anything just call the hospital, extension 334. I love you and_ "End of message." The machine said after playing the recorded message. "It's just great that you took some time to acknowledge my existence David." She said under her breath. _He's taking the Dr. David Hayward world renowned cardiologist just a little too seriously_ she thought. _Maybe I'll just go out, see if he likes me not being around either_. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out the door. Where she was going, she didn't have a clue. But she was determined to show him that she could be doing something other than sitting, waiting for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She drove around for nearly an hour. Just driving randomly around Pine Valley, until she ended up at the last place she thought she would, Pine Valley Hospital._ Why the hell was she here? This was the one place she didn't want to be or even see. This was where HE was. She didn't even want to think about him right now, let alone be where he was._ The only problem was that she couldn't bring herself to leave. Instead she got out of the car and went in. She walked the halls, avoiding the floor she knew David's office was on. The only problem with that was that he was with Danielle. The PICU was on the floor she was currently on. She had no idea that she was roaming the same floor that David was on.

He sat looking over her chart. Checking and rechecking all of the lab results and the girls' vitals. Things looked good but he couldn't convince himself that she was going to be okay. Maybe physically, but the girl will never be the same. She's old enough to know her mother and she would never see her again. She would probably end up in foster care and grow up in the system. At least for now she would be here, and he was here. She would heal and then maybe he could find her a home.

She walked down almost every hall on the 5th floor. Every one except for the one that ran by the PICU, that one was right in front of her. She was actually hoping she might have run into David. Whether she would yell at him or hug him, she didn't know. Above the next door frame she read PICU. She'd heard the word before but she couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't until she came up to the first window and saw a few beds with small children in them. That's when it hit her, what PICU stood for. She didn't want to be here. It did nothing but make her more sad and upset than she already was. She went to turn around when she caught a glimpse of a man in a white coat. Now normally a white coat wouldn't catch her eye. She was married to someone that wore one. She knew plenty of doctors. But she definitely knew that one. It was her husband. David was sitting in a chair next to what looked to be a crib.

He was still sitting next to Danielle, but he also was accompanied by a book, a children's book to be specific. One of the pediatrics nurses brought one by. He thought it would pass the time and maybe let Dani, as he affectionately now called her, feel that someone was there for her. "Goodnight Moon." He read the title of the book. "I've never read this book Dani, but the nurse told me all of the kids in here love it." He said opening up the book and turning through the pages until the first page of the story.

_What is he doing? _She thought as she saw him holding something. He was just hanging around here in the hospital when he could have come home to her. He wasn't even working today. She would never have spent a day at Enchantment on her day off if David was home with her. Why would he sit around here? Especially after he only spent a few hours at home after an almost 2 day shift. She moved further to the left so that she could see the crib. Only she couldn't see who or what was in there. There were machines and blankets in the way. A nurse was passing by when she was about to leave, but she was too curious not to ask about it. "Excuse me, nurse?"

"May I help you?" The nurse said turning to look up at the woman talking to her. "Ms. Kane?"

"Who is Dr. Hayward sitting with?" She asked, hoping the nurse had no idea they were married.

"A little girl named Danielle Cooper. It's a very sad story. Poor little girl was injured in a car accident and her mother, Dr. Haywards' patient was killed. It was her only family and Dr. Hayward has been spending so much time with the little girl. Even saved her life today. He is such an amazing doctor, person and man. He's not bad on the eyes either. I think he's married though. Such a shame. " The nurse rambled on, and obviously had the hots for her husband. _I should slap that woman and tell her that he's sleeping in my bed at night. How did she not know that she was married to David? She recognized me, how could she not know that?_ "I hear that from quite a few nurses around here. I've always found Dr. Hayward to be a very self absorbed person and egotistical man, although he is the best at what he does."

"Well whatever you've heard, I've seen him with that little girl. It's more than I've seen with the doctors here in the PICU. He has an attachment to her. Did you need him paged?"

"No, that's okay. I'll call his office later. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ms. Kane." The nurse said before continuing down the hall. She had had such a mix of emotions when she arrived at the hospital but now she couldn't stop thinking about the kind of man he people told her he was. She knew it more than anyone else, but sometimes her brain distracted her from that fact. He had told her that he was devastated by the diagnosis Dr. Scott had given them and she refused to believe he cared. But him sitting, reading to a little girl? This was something she knew that man was capable of. It was his way of coping. She hated the way she acted towards him earlier in the day. She wouldn't be surprised if he stayed here as much as possible. He shouldn't have to put up with belittling his feelings. She told herself she would make it up to him and she took one last look at the man she loved with all her heart before leaving to start fixing what might have been broken.

"That's the end Dani. Maybe I'll read you another tomorrow when you wake up and I'll show you the pictures this time." He said smiling and closing the book. It was then he felt something. Something that made him turn around and look out into the hall. He saw a glimpse of the back of a woman. A woman that looked like someone he knew. _Erica._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Erica?" He said aloud at the figure that had just disappeared out in the hallway. "I'll be right back." He said to a sleeping Danielle. He got up and walked out into the hallway, looking both ways. He saw the elevator doors down the hall closing. If he hurried he could make it down each flight of stairs and see if she got off at any of the lower floors. He thought about whether it was actually her or not. If it wasn't he would just look like a fool running down the stairs. But if it was her, there had to have been a reason she left without even letting him know she was there. He decided he should find out, no matter how he looked to any of the staff or visitors. He took for the stairwell door, and down one flight, peeking through the glass of the door. No sign of anyone on that floor, so he continued down. Just a nurse on the next floor. He goes down another floor, and there she is. Stepping off of the elevator and heading for the visitors entrance. He opens the stairwell door and walks quickly instead of running so that he doesn't draw too much attention. "Erica." He says once. "Erica." He repeats and this time she turns around, knowing that he knew she heard him.

"David?" She half asked, half said.

"I saw you upstairs in Pediatrics." 

"Oh yes, I was up there."

"Were you looking for me? Why didn't you have one of the nurses come get me?"

"You looked like you were busy. I didn't want to interrupt you with your patients."

"You know I always have time for you. I wasn't really working anyway."

"That was the little girl you were telling me about, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I was sitting with Danielle."

"And reading to her."

"How long were you watching?"

"Long enough for a nurse to tell me how amazing you are and how you saved the girls' life." She said getting a little heated after remembering the nurses' words.

"I was just doing my job."

"That's not how this nurse described it. How was it? Oh, he's such an amazing doctor, person and man." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad the nurses have a high regard for me, but I assure you it wasn't a miracle. I just did what I was trained to do, although it's not quite the same on a child so young. That's what Pediatric Cardiologists are for. We don't have one on staff here so I consulted on the case."

"I do agree with her. You are amazing." She said a smile creeping onto her face.

"You're right, I am." He said with a wink.

"The nurse said you saved her. Is she going to be okay?"

"The neurologist says everything looks good and her heart seems to be working fine now."

"Well that's good. I'm glad she's going to be okay."

"You want to come back up there with me?"

"Oh David, she's a patient. I don't think I should."

"Maybe it would be good for you. She's asleep and you could spend a little time with me."

"I just don't know if I should, David."

"Come on Erica. You really should try."

"David, I can't. The only reason I'm here was because I was driving around, mad as hell at you for leaving me. For leaving me to come here and be with her. To help her. A little girl. I was so angry at you and at her, there's no way I should even have a right to be up there."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I knew you were taking it hard. It's just, I think it might be good for you to see her. Maybe just looking at her would make you feel better. Every time I look at her, I'm reminded of her mother dying, but then I'm reminded that she's still here and she has a chance. That she can still have a good life."

"So you think me seeing this little girl that you can't stop talking about will help?"

"I really don't think it could hurt."

"Well okay then. I don't want to stay long though."

"You can leave whenever you want. I might even leave soon. Go home and get some sleep. Come on." He said waiting for her to take a step towards him and walk with him to the elevator. They rode it up to the 5th floor and walked down to where they were just a few minutes ago.

"Come on, it's fine. I promise." He said nudging her along with him.

"There are a lot of sick children in here."

"I know. Only the best of doctors and nurses work in pediatrics. Many try but they just can't handle seeing these little bodies in here. But this little one, there's just something about her that makes your job worth doing." He said as they were finally within view of the sleeping girl. "This is Danielle."

"She's so beautiful, David. A full head of dark brown hair, which you rarely see any children this age with. I assume her eyes are brown too?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen them yet. You're probably right though."

"David, I don't want to sound ignorant, but I've never heard you come out and talk about a patient like this before, at least to me."

He sat down in the chair he fairly often occupied and pulled her down to sit on top of his legs. "I don't think I've ever had a patient affect me like this. I've had some very heartbreaking experiences but none that have ever been reflective of my personal life. This is a first for me. But I'm glad you're here to share this with me. I want you to see what I see."

"I do. I think I see something in this little girl that I didn't know I needed. I really do feel better. You said she doesn't have any relatives?"

"None that we can find. Not even an aunt or uncle or grandparent. No one. She belongs to the state now."

"How to you grow up knowing you never had anyone?"

"There has to be someone that would want to be there for her. I mean she's had me by her side for days. I can't imagine her not having some foster parents or adoptive parents."

"Well all you can do is make her better. The rest isn't up to you, though I love how you're so devoted to someone you met only a few days ago."

"It's when you least expect it, that someone or something grabs a hold of heart. Kind of like you." He said gazing from the girl to Erica's eyes.

"Well I'm never letting go."

"You better not. Come on, let's go home. I'll be back here tomorrow morning anyway." He said kissing her on the lips. "Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was 4pm. The end of the first half of his shift. He was on his way to the PICU, the place he spent all of his breaks now. Danielle had become part of his life, in the few days he'd known her. She was doing better. He was now able to hold her. He had even fed her for the first time the day before. When he arrived at the nurse's desk outside of the PICU, he noticed he couldn't see Danielle. She had a bed in the center of the unit and you could usually see her from there.

"Nurse. Where is Danielle Cooper?"

"She's been discharged doctor. Just a few moments ago."

"By who? She isn't ready to be discharged yet."

"A social worker, I think. Actually she's right down the hall talking to one of the doctors." The nurse said, him barely hearing the talking to one of the doctor's part as he swiftly walked down the hall to the woman the nurse had pointed to.

"A nurse tells me that you signed Danielle Cooper out of this hospital?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with, wait, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. David Hayward. And I'm a consulting physician on Danielle's case."

"Well not anymore you're not."

"Why? Because you signed her out, AMA?"

"I have my orders Dr. Hayward. Danielle is a ward of the state and the state doesn't have the money for anymore time in the hospital. I was told she was in fair condition. That she is no longer in any kind of danger."

"This child is nowhere near ready to leave this hospital. And a lack of funds is how you justify jeopardizing that little girls' health?"

"I don't make the rules doctor, I just follow them."

"Danielle almost died last week. Her mother did. She sustained head trauma and the trauma to her chest led her to develop Pericarditis. Does that sound likes she's ready to be released?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Hayward. She'll be placed in a group home with nurses until she can be placed with a foster family. But I'm afraid that's all I can do."

"What if I call your boss? Would that get us anywhere?"

"You can try but I doubt it."

"Okay, okay." He said pausing to think. "What if I paid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I paid for her to stay in the hospital, until I think it's safe for her to leave?"

"I don't know what you're up to Dr. Hayward, but"

"What I'm up to? This child needs medical care the state can't pay for and I'm willing to pay and you think I'm up to something? You're not serious?" He half laughed, half asked.

"Why are you doing this? You're a doctor. This is all you can do for Danielle. You can't possibly afford to pay some patients bills."

"I can do more for Danielle, if you'll let me. She needs medical care and I can provide it. Her mother's dying words repeat in my head. Take care of my daughter. I promised myself that I would and I promised that little girl." It was right then that he saw her. Danielle was being carried by a smaller woman. She seemed to be with the social worker, an aide of some sort. The social worker noticed the eyes of the man in front of her. They had completely changed in the four seconds she knew he could see Danielle. They were softer. And then she looked at the child, whose arms were now extended toward the man she now saw.

"Da-Da." The little girl exclaimed.

"Can I hold her?" He asked and the woman nodded to the woman holding the child. David took the child in his arms. "Hi Dani. You should hold her like this." He told the woman that handed her to him. "Because of the injuries she sustained, it hurts her when you don't." The woman frowned and nodded that she understood.

"I'm going to go call my supervisor and see if he'll agree to this."

"Thanks." He said, looking at the social worker before she moved down the hall to make that phone call. "Did you miss me Dani? Did these mean ladies want to take you away?"

"Da-Da."

"I know, I missed you too. It's okay you aren't going anywhere, I'm going to make sure of it." He said to the baby, his hand in her dark hair.

"He says if you can afford it, he's for it. Anything that saves us money. Not to mention it seems to be in the best interest of the child."

"Good. Hear that Dani, you get to stay here. Nurse, can you put Danielle back in her crib and start re-admittance papers." He asked the closest nurse and handed the child to her.

"It's obvious you care about this little girl Dr. Hayward."

"She's a patient, of course I do. And I don't like when people risk lives because it satisfies their budget."

"I can see it in your eyes. It's more than a doctor/patient relationship. I don't know that it is such a good idea to continue this relationship. One or both of you will be hurt when it's time for her to leave."

"What if I wanted to adopt her? She has no family and it would save DCFS money and time with placement."

"It's against policy to let single men adopt or foster."

"Oh, I'm married. I just don't wear my ring at work. It's a good way to spread staph."

"Oh I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sure you know who my wife is. Does the name Erica Kane sound familiar?"

"You're married to Erica Kane?"

"Yes, you seem surprised?"

"I just wasn't expecting that. Does this mean that Erica Kane would like to adopt Danielle?"

"Not exactly. We've been going through some things and she's not real keen on the idea of adoption. I'm going to talk to her though. I can get her on board."

"You do that and we'll see about getting paperwork started." The lady said, walking away with the younger woman with her.

"Oh Dani, what did I just do?" David said to the little girl, almost aghast at what he just told that woman. He just offered to adopt this child. Now how does he go about this with Erica.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How's Dani doing today?" David asked one of the nurses in the PICU.

"She's doing really good. I think she likes your wife."

"Likes my wife? What are you talking about?"

"She's been in there with Danielle for the last hour and a half."

"She is? Are you sure it's my wife?"

"It's kind of hard to mistake Erica Kane for someone else."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect…she didn't tell me she was here."

"No problem Dr. Hayward, I understand. I guess this means you didn't know she was here yesterday?"

"No. I didn't. Thank you, nurse Matthews."

"If you need anything else just let me know." The nurse said before walking down the hall.

He walked slowly through the door to the PICU, watching Erica and Dani together. She was talking to the little girl but he wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying.

"What are the two of you talking about?" He asked when he was almost standing next to her.

"Oh David, hi. We were just reading a few books. Having a little girl talk."

"I guess no girl is too young for girl talk?"

"Of course not."

"You didn't tell me you were here."

"Well I was on my way to see you, but I ended up here. I just got too distracted to call you."

"And the other day? One of the nurses told me."

"You were in surgery and I just figured I'd stop in and see her."

"And now you can't stay away? That's how it's been for me since that night."

"Yes. I heard she's being released tomorrow."

"Da da." The little girl said when she finally laid eyes David.

"Hey Dani. Yes she is. She is well enough that she doesn't need to stay here anymore."

"David, did you hear what she just said?"

"Yeah, she says that all the time."

"She called you da da."

"She doesn't mean that Erica. It's just all she knows how to say."

"David I haven't heard her say that, but when she saw you she said it."

"You're reading too much into a baby's babble, Erica."

"I know she doesn't know what it means, but she associates that with you."

"Okay, yes that may be true but there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it? Is it about Danielle?"

"You could say that."

"You said she was fine David."

"She is. This is about the social worker. She came by here the other day and told me that she was being released to the department of child and family services and that they were putting her in a foster home."

"Yes you told me this already, and that you were paying for her to stay here,"

"What I didn't tell you was that I also told that woman that I…that I wanted to"

"Wanted to what David? You're starting to scare me."

"I didn't want to see Dani be sent to a foster home. I've seen a couple cases with kids who come into the ER. Some are runaways who don't want to be with their foster parents or some who have been bounced around to so many houses."

"David, no one wants to see that happen to Danielle. She's young. She could easily be placed with a long term family and she might not ever have to know she doesn't belong to them."

"Or she could end up like those kids I see here. For all we know, she could end up with a mother like mine."

"I doubt that would ever happen David."

"There's only one way to know for sure that it didn't."

"Well I could put in a word or two. Or see if I can find a family for her."

"Erica, I told the woman that I wanted to adopt Danielle." He blurted out, no longer able to beat around the bush with her.

"David, you did what?"

"I know it sounds crazy and definitely not something I would ever do, but she knows me. I have money to take care of her and she wouldn't have to be in the system at all. But we are married, so that means you would have to be with me on this. I know I should have discussed this with you before I even mentioned it to her, but I just kept thinking about her mothers' words and I was holding her and she was looking at me. I didn't even realize I said it until I did." He said looking at her, unable to read her thoughts. "Erica, aren't you going to say something?"

She hesitated, his statement as unexpected her as it seemed it was for him. "David, I love that you want to help her and I do to. But adopting a little girl and I assume take her home tomorrow when she's released. It's just not realistic. I know you promised to take care of her, but I don't think her mother meant adopting her."

"I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I'm pretty sure I fell in love with that little girl in these last couple weeks. I know I shouldn't even have asked because it's only been a short time since we found out we couldn't have a child of our own. I want you to know Erica that I'm not trying to fill that void with her."

"I know you aren't. I've seen you with her and I've heard from others how much time you've dedicated to spending with her. I did resent you for it, but then I saw her for myself and I realized she just grabs a piece of your heart. I just don't think that it's a good time for adoption though."

"It's the perfect time Erica. She needs someone, parents and we've wanted a child. If you don't agree, I understand. I'll do everything I can for Danielle if you decide we shouldn't adopt her."

"Do you really think we can do this David? Be parents to an infant we know next to nothing about."

"Yes. And if we don't get it exactly right it won't matter."

"Because our love is all that matters? Isn't that what you're supposed to say?"

"Something like that."

"What if I don't love her like I should? I can't do that to her if she could find a mother that could love her."

"You'll be a great mother Erica. You care about her right? Whatever you give her will be enough."

"You seem so confident about this David."

"I'm scared Erica. Terrified that I could be responsible in every way for this little girl, but I'm all she has right now and that's what helps me keep my composure."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one. Do I need to sign somewhere?"

"The papers are at home. I thought we'd be having this discussion there." He half laughed. "Does this mean…"

"If this is what you want, than it's what I want."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We just need your signatures here, here and here. You'll become foster parents for a period of thirty days and after a few in home visits, the adoption papers will be filed and the process started. I wouldn't be surprised if the adoption goes through within 2 to 3 months."

"I can't believe we actually got all of the screening for fostering done last night."

"Being that the two of you are high profile helped a lot. And the fact that you said you're daughter will be living with the two of you. The more family the better."

"Not to mention my wife's pull with the governor."

"That may have helped too." The woman said with a half smile.

"The only thing we don't have is, well, everything." Erica said. They literally had nothing to suffice an infant.

"Well I guess we just have to stop and get some things on our way home."

"David, we don't even have a car seat."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." The woman hinted, clearly knowing more than them.

"What do you mean? It wouldn't look good if we were to break laws the in the first couple minutes we have her."

"You're all done here. Why don't you go see if the nurses have her ready? And congratulations Dr. Hayward and Ms. Kane. I have a feeling this is going to be good for everyone." The woman said shaking their hands and watching them walk into the PICU.

They made it pretty far in until the noticed how many people were there, standing around Danielle. There must have been 20 people or so. It was what was behind the group of people that surprised them the most. There was a pile of wrapped gifts, one including the car seat that Danielle was already in.

"What's this?" Erica asked before realizing how stupid the words sounded coming from her. It was obvious.

"It's kind of an impromptu baby shower I guess." One of the PICU nurses said.

"We know that you could afford all of this stuff and more, but it's not like there was much time to even get any of it before you take her home." Said the pediatric specialist that had been treating her.

"But we wanted to do this for the two of you, because you are doing something none of us were able to do. Give her a home and a family."

"I don't know what to say?" David said looking at them and then at Erica.

"Well thank you for starters." Erica says.

"Oh, we almost forgot the little girl in question. You two should probably be the ones holding her." The nurse that had picked her up and was holding the now sleeping girl in her arms realized.

"Thanks."David said smiling at the nurse handing Dani to Erica. He knew they were all having a hard time watching Dani leave the PICU for good. They'd been almost as attached as he was to her. Everyone was. "You all did an amazing job with her for the last couple of weeks, and I want thank each and every one of you for caring as much as you did for her. I'm just lucky enough that I get to be the one to take her home. Not to mention for my beautiful wife, who didn't mind when I said, honey, I want to adopt a 10 month old, tomorrow." He said kissing Erica on the lips, his right hand softly stroking Dani's soft brown hair.

She jumped in quickly with words of her own. "This was such an easy choice to make. It seems as though it's when you least expect it, that such good things come into your life. One moment you can be at your lowest of lows and the next something so tiny can melt your heart and bring you back to your highest of highs. If not for my incredible husband, we might never have been able to share in something so important and life changing." She finished looking back and forth from him to Danielle.

"Congratulations Dr. Hayward, Ms. Kane. You two should probably get her home. She's been here long enough, and I'm sure if you don't leave soon, none of the nurses will let her leave." The specialist said, knowing it was the truth. None of them really wanted to see her go, but she didn't belong here. She belonged at home, with her mother and father.

"And here." The first nurse said. "You'll need this now." Handing David the car seat. He put her in it and strapped her in. The nurses all took turns saying goodbye as David and some of the others helped carry the rest of the gifts to the car.

"This is the easiest way to get them." One of the nurses said, referring to adoption versus pregnancy.

"Yes." Erica answered weakly, her thoughts drifting back to the reason she wasn't having one the hard way.

"We ready to go?" David asked Erica, who was happily jolted from those thoughts.

"Yes. I think everyone has said goodbye at least twice." She responded.

"Don't worry all of you, I'm sure they'll be some bring your daughter to work days. And of course there are always check-ups." David appeased the sad array of nurses and doctors that were standing there. This was a good day in the PICU. A little girl was going home, in near perfect health. It was what they hope for everyday only it didn't come for all of the children in the unit. Better yet, this child, who had melted all of their hearts had gotten an even greater gift. Or was it her new parents that received the gift? It didn't really matter did it? This was a happy ending, well not even an ending. It was a beginning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

They had brought Danielle home only two short days ago, though it seemed to them like one long day. That was because Danielle had only slept for a total of what they figured to be three hours. When she wasn't eating, she was crying. And when she wasn't crying, one of them was holding her. "This was so much easier at the hospital." David said, "But then again she was in a drug induced coma."

"She was such a pleasant little girl whenever I visited her. And from what the nurses said, she was a perfect angel. Why did she decide to be cranky now?"

"I guess its just the surroundings. They're different to what she woke up too and there aren't as many friendly faces to keep her occupied."

"We were supposed to have nine months to prepare for this. Not two days."

"Well I thought it would be easier than this too. Aren't you used to this? I mean you already had a kid."

"It was quite a few years ago David but Bianca was a good baby. Not to mention I gave birth to her. I didn't go to the hospital and pick her out." Erica said, raising her voice a little bit. It wasn't that she was mad, it was just the fact that neither of them got to sleep too much in the last day and a half. They were all three a little cranky.

"Shhhhhhh. She's finally asleep." He whispered about the now sleeping form on his chest.

"Good. I'm going to bed."

"You can't. If you move she'll wake up, and if she wakes up we'll both be sorry."

"I can't just sit here and wait David."

"Just until she's been asleep for a little, then I'll see if I can put her in the crib. Maybe she'll sleep for a couple hours."

"Or maybe a couple of days?" She half laughed.

"Let's be realistic, we'd both love a half hour of quiet time."

"Who ever thought this would be our life? Adopting a 10 month old, who doesn't sleep."

"Definitely not me."

"I know this isn't what we expected it to be, but I do think we made the right choice."

"I do too." He said looking at Erica and then at Danielle. "I think I'm going to try and put her to bed. Wish me luck." He told her right before slowly getting up off the couch.

"Don't move so much." She whispered.

"Do you want to do it?" He yelled back, yet still whispering. She watched as he slowly made his way to the stairs, taking one step at a time until he disappeared. A few minutes passed and she still heard no sound. She took that as a good sign. She never realized how good peace and quiet was until she didn't have any.

She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't hear you come down."

"I know that was the point. And look, it's still quiet." He said moving around the couch and sitting down next to her.

"Thank you, just in case I haven't said it enough."

"I'm the one that owes you a million thanks. This is all my fault. Well the crying, screaming and sleeplessness."

"I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Are you sure about that? You can still slap me and tell me to get out if you want."

"I'd rather kiss you."

"I'd rather you kiss me too."

"Good, let's do that." She said putting her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her until their lips met.

"Mmmm. This is nice." David said, his lips still on hers.

"Shhhhh. No talking." She told him, neither of them breaking the contact of their lips.

He slipped his tongue into Erica's mouth, wrestling with her tongue. Then David leaned his face forward, and nibbled on her ear a little bit. He whispered into that ear "Do we have time for this? I know Bianca is coming today."

"Yes." She said pulling his head and therefore his lips down to her neck. "Her plane doesn't get in for another hour or so."

"Do you have to pick her up?"

"No. Jack, he's picking her up. Don't stop."

"Okay." He responded, sliding her down so that she was lying on the couch and he was on top.

His hands landed on her hips. She reached her hands up to his waist, pulling his already half out shit the rest of the way out of his pants. She immediately started unbuttoning the buttons. His hands were working up their way up her sides, under her soft shirt. Their lips were back on each others now, tongues dueling again.

The door was opening, but at the moment they didn't even notice. Well not until they heard her voice. "Mom. Mom. Where is she? Where is my sister?" An excited young voice shouted as she came in the door, not able to see what or who her mother was doing at the moment.

David and Erica froze as soon as they heard her. David sat up trying to button back up before Bianca made it any closer. Good thing her mother was still dressed, not that he was proud of that. She sat up too. Bianca stopped too when she saw him sit up. "I'm not going to even ask, but where is she?" Bianca asked of the now semi-composed couple.

"Well David just put her to bed. We've been trying to get her to sleep for days." Her mother told her.

"Oh well…" Bianca started, dropping her head in disappointment.

"You're more than welcome to go see her as long as you get her back to sleep." David half laughed.

"I promise I'll get her back to sleep." She smiled and ran upstairs.

"That's a great way to greet your daughter after not seeing her for almost a year." Jack chided.

"Her flight wasn't for another hour Jack? Why are you so early?"

"She got an earlier flight, she was that excited to see her new baby sister. I'm just glad you were just as excited to see your daughter."

"We couldn't wait for Bianca to get here Jack. We just thought it was going to be later. Trust me, I asked." David added.

"Oh David, if the two of you want to sex each other up instead of watching a kid the you just purchased, be my guest. But don't think I'm going to let my niece stay here."

"You aren't taking my daughter anywhere Jackson."

"Jack you do know that what Erica and I were doing, that is what normal husbands and wives do?"

"Especially when they are madly in love and just saved a little girl." Erica added.

"The two of you make me sick. I'm sure they'll be taking that child back. I might even help. Not from you Erica, but because of that lowlife of a man you call your husband."

"You are such an ass, Jack. You should just get out of our house, now." David said, his anger rising. No one threatened his wife and daughter.

"You're scum Hayward. I'm surprised I kept my composure this long. I guess my niece hasn't been involved since the two of you married so I refrained."

"She'll be fine with her mother. Now get the hell out." David demanded, nearly standing on Jackson now.

"I'll go, but one call from Bianca and I'll be back to get her."

"Whatever Jackson, please just go." Erica pleaded, Jack finally making his way out the door.

Bianca had caught a bit of the end as she carried her sister down the stairs in her arms. "She's so good. And she's cute. What's her name again? I said it so many times I thought I'd never forget."

"Danielle. David likes to call her Dani for short." Erica said looking at David quick and then back at both of her daughters.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Dani?" Bianca questioned

"Yeah, it's just what I've called her since I met her." David told her.

"Dani. I like it. It's cute."

"I'm still trying to convince your mother to call her that." He said looking at Erica.

"I think Danielle is perfectly fine. Dani kind of sounds boyish." Erica noted.

'Mom it does not."

"Okay, maybe I'll try it. Maybe it'll grow on me."

"Well you're going to hear it a lot." Bianca said, still holding Dani in her arms.

"I think she likes you, a lot." David noted.

"I don't know what you guys were talking about, she's so happy."

"Yeah she's happy because you're holding her." Erica added.

"Well I'm going to play with her. You two can continue with what you were doing." Bianca said before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

"Did my daughter just say that?"

"I believe she did, yes." David answered, his hands on her shoulders.

"She's only"

"She's fourteen Erica, she knows things." He cut her off, his head down near her ear. "Now she told us to continue, and I agree."

"My daughter just told me to have sex, I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Erica, come on. Bianca and Dani are busy. We've barely spent any time together in the last 3 weeks."

"I know, and I want to, but my daughters are upstairs. Bianca could come down here at any time."

"Bianca basically told us she'd be occupied for awhile. What can I do to convince you?" He said, moving his hands down her shoulders, her sides and moving down to her stomach and under her shirt.

"David, I'm serious." She said pushing on his hands, trying to convince herself she wanted him to stop.

They were both out of breath, like always, their hearts racing in sync too. "You know I love you, right?" he asked, knowing she knew it was a thank you.

"Yes, and I love you too. I'd love to stay like this longer, but we have to get dressed."

"Ugh, I know." David said disappointed as he slid back a little, giving her a quick kiss before moving all the way back so she could get up too. They collected their clothing, which was scattered across the room. He helped her slide into her jeans and walked over to get their shirts. The ones that were laying on top of each other when they heard, "Are you guys decent? I think Dani is hungry." Bianca called from upstairs.

"She couldn't have better timing." David noted as Erica grabbed her shirt from his hands


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"How's daddy's little girl?" He asked to the drooling, teething, almost one year old in his arms.

"Da-da. Dad dad." The little girl said smiling.

"That's my girl. You be good for mommy today, okay?" He said to her, giving her a kiss and then putting her down on the floor.

"You ask her that everyday and she never listens." Erica said from across the kitchen.

"Well I try. Maybe eventually she'll listen." He said walking across the kitchen to her.

"I'll let you know when she does." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked her, noticing she was paler than usual.

"Yeah, my stomach is just a little off today. That's all."

"You sure you don't want me to take her with me? I'll drop her off in the NICU for a little so they can see her and then I'll take her to daycare."

"No, it's fine. Bianca will be home after school."

"If you don't feel good, don't hesitate to bring her by the hospital."

"David it's fine, okay? Have a good day at work."

"If you're sure. I really hate to leave my girls here at home. But someone has to bring home the bacon."

"Very funny. Just because I took a little time off, doesn't mean I don't still own the company."

"Rubbing it in my face, huh?"

"Fine, get your ass to work. Someone needs to pay to feed this child. All she does is eat."

"I'm going. I'll see you tonight. Do we have every thing for the party tomorrow or do I need to stop and get something on my way home?"

"We have everything. Bianca and I went yesterday."

"Okay then. I'll see you three for dinner?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Alright, love you." He said, kissing her on the cheek as she finished making breakfast for Dani. "Bye."

"Okay, I fed you, now is it okay if mommy lays down for a little?"

"Up. Up." The little girl said with a grabbing motion towards Erica.

"Ugh, why can't you just play for a few minutes? Mommy might throw up if she doesn't lie down soon." Erica explained to the little girl as she went to sit down on the couch.

The little girl acted like she knew what Erica had said and went right to one of her toys, occupying herself.

"That's good. Thank you honey." She said closing her eyes as she laid down.

"Ma-ma." the little girl said as she played. Erica's eyes popped open as she heard the words. Dani had never spoke those words before. She said Dad dad everyday when she was with David, but she had never said this before. Was she just saying that because they had said mommy all the time or was she remembering her birth mother? Dani wasn't even looking in her direction so she decided they were just words, nothing with meaning. She closed her eyes again, fighting the nausea that kept plaguing her. "Mom mom." She heard as she felt Dani's hand tapping her arm. She could help but tingle at that. It may have just been another babble but the fact that she was clearly focused on Erica when she said it, made her think she knew what she meant this time.

"You aren't going to let mommy rest are you?" The nausea started to dissipate as the words her daughter spoke sank in.

"Mom mom." She said again, getting angry that Erica had yet to pick her up.

"You want to say that again Danielle? Who am I?"

"Mom mom!" Dani answered, arms flailing faster than before. She wanted up and Erica was practically making the girl beg, just so that she could here her say those words. The words that she had waited weeks to hear. The ones that made this whole thing feel more real.

She loved Dani like her own, but it was difficult for Erica to feel like they had that connection. Well until about 2 minutes ago. As soon as Dani acknowledged her as mom it made this whole thing so much more real. David had been called dad since Danielle was still in the hospital and he always down played it. _It's just the easiest word for a child to say._ That was always the explanation, for no other reason than to soothe Erica. But now, Erica was just so happy to hear the words that she picked the girl up. "That's right. I'm your mommy." She exclaimed, hugging the little girl and kissing her head. "Do you think we should call daddy and tell him what you can say?"

"Dad." She said clapping her hands. Erica got up and walked to the phone and dialed the number and extension she knew by heart.

"Dr. David Hayward." She heard him answer the phone.

"Daddy, Dani learned a new word today."

"Oh really?" He asked, half excited and half expecting it to be something silly.

"Yes. Dani who am I?" Erica asked the girl, the phone between both of them.

"Mom mom." She said loud enough that David could hear on his end.

"David, she calls me mom. Did you hear her?" Erica said, so excited to share this with someone, especially him.

"I heard her. That's great baby. I know you're excited. You've been waiting for this."

"Yes. She calls me mom, David. Mom. At first I just thought maybe she was thinking about her biological mother. That maybe she remembered her or missed her. But then she wanted me. Wanted up and she was trying to get me to pick her up. And she called me mom."

"That's great. Why don't I finish up and come home early. I'm done with patients for the day. I can pick up Bianca from school and we can celebrate." David suggested.

"Celebrate? Well tomorrow is Danielle's birthday and we're having a party."

"Why can't we celebrate tonight too? Just us as family? This is kind of a milestone."

"Sure okay, you're right. It would be nice, yes." She agreed.

"Alright I'm going to finish up my charts and I'm leaving. I love you."

"I love you. I'll see you soon. Bye." Erica said as she hung up the phone, still smiling from the latest event. This was the first of a few great days. Tomorrow Danielle turned 1 and they were signing the adoption papers. This was all going to be final. The beginning of the next chapter of their lives together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Part I

"Is she awake?" Erica asked.

"Not yet." David answered as he came down the stairs.

"We'll we should wake her up."

"Why? Her party isn't for another few hours." He asked

"David, we have to get her ready. There are so many things to do before everyone gets here."

"If we wake her up, she's going to be cranky and need a nap by the time everyone gets here. Erica she only needs a bath and dressed."

"I guess you're right. I just want today to be perfect for her."

"I know and it will. Why don't you just sit down and relax for a bit. Bianca and I will get most of the stuff ready."

"I can't just sit here while you two are doing all of that. Someone has to pick up the cake."

"I have one of the nurses bringing it. She wanted to do something to help."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"Very funny Erica."

"You aren't the party planning type David."

"Well I know you haven't been yourself lately. Taking care of her is wearing you down."

"I'm fine David. Just a bit tired. I haven't carried a one year old around for 16 years."

"True. But that's why Bianca and I are doing the heavy lifting today. You rest and get yourself ready." David suggested, them both now hearing a crying child. "I'll go get her. You stay here."

"Okay." She agreed. Right after he headed up the stairs the door bell rang. "I'll get it." She practically said to herself. She opened the door to a woman.

"Is this the residence of Mr. and Mrs. David Hayward?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Erica answered.

"Hello Mrs. Hayward. I am Amy Miller from the Department of Child and Family Services."

"Is there a problem?" She asked, concered.

"No Mrs. Hayward. Everything is right on track. We'll be signing the adoption papers today."

"Great. Please come in. Have a seat at the table. Can I get you something?" Erica asked the woman, letting her in and closing the door behind her. "My husband should be down any minute with Danielle."

"That's no problem. We'll just get all the paperwork together awhile." The woman said, shuffling the papers she was pulling out of her briefcase. It was only a moment or two later that he was walking down the steps, Dani laying her head on his shoulder as he carried her.

"David this is Amy Miller from DCFS. She brought the adoption papers."

"Nice to meet you." He greeted the woman, shaking her hand with the one he wasn't using. "She wasn't quite ready to get up, but she didn't want to go back to sleep either." He said of Danielle, who's eyes were barely able to stay open as she looked at the woman and back to Erica.

"She seems very content."

"Yes. She and my husband have had a connection since they day they met. She loves her daddy."

"I can see that. It seems as though the unfortunate set of circumstances turned out well."

"Yes it has." Erica said smiling as she looked at the two of them. Nothing made her happier now, than to see the two of them every day.

"Okay all of the parts that need your signatures are highlighted. So if you want to read it before hand you may do so now."

"I think we're good. We've gone over everything with our lawyer and I think we're just ready to sign." David told the woman.

"Alright. Here's page one. Sign and date all the highlighted sections. I'll check through it after you're finished and then I'll be on my way." She said putting the papers in front of them. They both looked at each other and Erica started on the first page. Every time she signed, she handed the pen to him. It took only a few minutes to go through the packet.

"That's it." David said as they turned the last page. She took the papers and flipped through them, noting all fields were filled in.

"Looks like today is going to be a good day. Everything is in order." The woman said looking at Erica and then David and Danielle.

"In more ways than one." David said.

"Today is Danielle's first birthday."

"Is that right? Today is very special than."

"Yes it is." Erica said looking over at Danielle who was silently watching her.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hayward. And to you, Danielle Morgan Hayward." Mrs. Miller said as she stood up and shook their hands. David and Erica each kissed her on the head. "Good luck with everything." The woman said as she headed for the door.

"Thank you very much." Erica said with a big smile as she opened the door and they watched the most wonderful person in the world, as of right now, walk out the door. She was finally, officially theirs. "No more state interference, or money offers." She half said half smiled.

"No. No one should have to pay us to take care of her and love her. And now they don't."

"She's ours David." She said as she looked as Dani, her hand moving hair from her face. "She's ours." She repeated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She was almost to the ground before anyone had time to react. David who was closest, was still holding Dani. He moved down the floor as fast as he could with Dani still in his arms. "Erica. Erica." He half said, half yelled. He turned and handed Dani to the nearest person. He didn't much care right now. By now there was a nurse and doctor on the opposite side of her. "Erica." He said again, this time taking her pulse.

"Dr. Hayward? David?" The doctor said trying to get his attention. Everyone was kind of staring, watching what was going on.

He was there on the floor, listening to the words, feeling her heart pump blood through her artery as he counted the beats. But he couldn't move, couldn't think. He was frozen.

"David." The doctor continued, touching his arm this time.

"Mom!" He heard Bianca cry out and it sent him back to reality. He noticed Erica coming to. Opal held onto Bianca so that she couldn't get in the way. So that she

"What happened?" Erica asked, noticing she was on the floor.

"You passed out." The doctor answered, noticing David was still in a bit of a trance. "How are you feeling now? He asked.

"A bit dizzy. But I think I'm okay." She said, moving to get up.

"Just lie down." David said as he held her from getting up.

"Well your heart rate seems fine. David she seems better. She's not flushed anymore." The doctor said of her color.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital, I want get her checked out." David said adamantly.

"David I just fainted okay? All of the stress, from the party, the adoption." She said, hoping he would see it her way.

"I don't really think there is any cause for concern." The doctor agreed.

"Listen Dr. Avery, you're a pediatrician. Sorry if I think I'm a bit more qualified to assess my wife's condition. She had open heart surgery not more than 2 years ago. I want to be sure." He blew out. "I'm sorry I blew up." He apologized.

"It's okay, I understand. Why don't I drive you two to PVH? My shift is starting in and hour anyway."

"That's okay, I can do it." David said, helping Erica sit up gently.

"You're shaking. Let me drive you two. Jen can watch Dani, maybe bring her to PVH and keep an eye on her until we make sure everything is okay?" Avery half said, half told the woman.

"Opal, Myrtle can you stay with Bianca until we get back?" Erica asked.

"Yes honey. You go and get checked out. We'll clean up and she'll be fine." Myrtle assured her.

"Do you think you can walk?" Avery asked her.

"Yes. I feel much better. Fine even."

"David thinks you should get checked. No harm in that."

"I'll meet you at the car." David said, as they walked out through the crowd. He walked over to Bianca "I don't want you to be scared, okay? I just want to be sure that it's nothing serious. Thank you for all of your help today. You did good." He said with a smile and a light hand on her face. He then moved to Jen who was now holding Dani. "Her bag is up on her changing table. And her car seat is in the car, here are the keys." He rambled, handing her the car keys.

"Everything's under control. Just go. We'll meet up with you in a little bit." Jen told him.

"Okay. Mommy and daddy will see you soon." He said to the little girl planting a kiss on the side of her face. "Love you." He said before taking off out the door.

Watching the last few minutes of David Hayward's actions was enough to change their view on the man from just a few minutes ago. He obviously cared about Erica. He was good with Bianca and she obviously trusted him. And the little girl, maybe he was a decent man, Opal and Myrtle pondered.

"We need to get an EKG, a chem panel, and cardiac enzymes. Maybe a chest x-ray." He spouted off to anyone and everyone that could hear him.

"David, we can handle it from here. Why don't you step outside and take a breath." Joe Martin said, lightly pushing him out the door. Dr. Avery took over and pulled him out into the hall.

"You've just got to take a breath like Dr. Martin said. You know there is a good chance its nothing. Just stress."

"Rationally I know that, but I just can't help but jump to the worst case scenario. I rarely ever do that with my patients." David said walking over to a chair in the hall.

"Yeah that's what happens when feelings are involved. It's why you spent hours by Danielle's bedside just a few months ago. Rational goes out the window." Dr. Avery said sitting down next to him.

"Joe do you think you could just sign me out of here? I mean I feel fine. David's worried over nothing."

"He does have reason to be concerned Erica, with your medical history."

"It's just stress. This last week, getting everything ready for the party and the adoption papers, I've just been a little overwhelmed. But all that's over now. I can't believe I passed out in front of everyone."

"When I get the results back, if I see nothing concerning, I'll sign you out myself. But you need to promise me you're going to take care of yourself if I do."

"You have my word Joe. I can't stand hospitals when I'm the patient."

"Dr. Martin, lab results are in." The nurse came in with the file in her hand.

"Thank you." He said, taking the papers from the nurse and looking them over. "Well David will be happy to know there doesn't seem to be any problems with your heart."

"What is it Joe? There's something in it that you don't like, isn't there?" She asked a bit concerned now.

"We'll I'm fairly certain it's what caused you to faint. You mentioned you sick off and on right?"

"Yes, what is it Joe?" She asked, waiting for him to just say it already.

"Erica, the results show that you're pregnant." He said looking at her with a half smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Joe the tests are wrong. I can't be pregnant." She insisted.

"The test is conclusive Erica." Joe insisted.

"I understand that, but David and I spent months trying to conceive. We were to a specialist. I was given a diagnosis. Undetermined Infertility."

"Well I could have them run the tests again. I doubt this was a false positive though."

"It's not that I don't believe you Joe. It's just that I spent months hoping and then my hopes and dreams were shattered. It took me a while to accept that I won't have another child. I mean we just adopted a one year old."

"Should I tell David to come? Should I inform him of the test results?" Joe asked before he walked out of the room.

"I'll tell him, and I'm sure he'll look at the chart."

"Very true." He half said, half laughed.

She sat there, thinking it over in her head. Half of her wanted to be happy that maybe Dr. Scott was wrong, that she was pregnant. But the other half told her not to get her hopes up, that she had Dani now and a baby in the mix was just too much. Then he walked in and she felt a bit happier. "Hey, you okay in here?" he asked, popping his head in the door before he walked in.

"Yes, come on in here."

"Joe said some of your test results came back. That'd he mentioned them to you." He said as he looked around for the chart.

"Yes, and there isn't anything wrong with my heart." She smiled, knowing what he was looking for.

"Who told you that, Joe?" He half laughed.

"David he can read." She wasn't really worried. Joe was going to go run the tests, come back and tell her everything checks out. She's fine and can go home. Get everyone off of her back. She could go home to her daughters and maybe sleep for a few days.

"Yeah well he's no cardiologist, and he's no me." He told her, going over all of the results.

"Well Joe also told me that I'm pregnant, so maybe he doesn't have a clue." She said rolling her eyes. He hadn't heard a word she was saying because he was focused on reading the numbers, but he soon saw the numbers for another test. One that he wasn't sure wasn't a mistake. "Erica, did Joe tell you they ran a pregnancy test, and that it was positive?" He said looking up at her.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? Yes I just told you that Joe is really losing his marbles if he thinks that test is right."

"The test isn't right?" he asked incredulously.

"Joe's running another one as we speak."

"Why doesn't he think this one is right?"

"Do I need to repeat what Dr. Scott told us a few months ago David?"

"I know what he said, but it's still possible."

"But we tried for months and nothing. I refuse to get my hopes up for this one test. It's been months since we've even been together." She said, now visibly upset. He moved closer, sitting down on the bed with her.

"We'll we were together a few weeks ago, on the couch, remember?"

"And you expect me to believe that that one time did it."

"I don't expect you too, I just know as a doctor that things like this happen all the time. I'm not going to say it isn't possible, but likely, probably not." There was a soft knock at the door before the older man walked in.

"I have the second test results in. I oversaw them myself. Does he?" He asked, pausing to make sure David had known about this. Your hCG levels are almost 51,000. About the same as it was in the previous test. You're definitely pregnant Erica, but you'll probably want an exam to confirm?" he half asked and half knew she'd insist on it. He handed the test results to David

"Thank you Joe." David said seeing that Erica wasn't in the talking mood. She seemed to be fighting with herself. He knew she didn't want to accept it. That she wouldn't until she heard from an OB or until she saw physical proof.

"I'll set up an appointment with Clader." He said before heading out of the room again.

"Erica? You okay?" As she stared, clearly not thinking about anything else other than Joe's words. "David its not. We can't be. Everything was fine. We adopted Dani. She's only one. A baby, David. How can we do this?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to talk about having a baby, do you remember that? And now, we're going to have one and you're freaking out."

"But David a newborn and an 18 month old, it's just a lot. I didn't ask for this. Well I did, but not all of this, now."

"We'll we may not have asked for this, but it's when you least expect it that, these things happen."

"I was happy with Dani, you know I was. I love her."

"I know you do, but she's going to love her baby brother or sister. And you saw how Bianca was with Dani. It's all going to work out. Come here." He said with his arms open as she almost fell into them.

"Someone's here to see their mommy and daddy." They heard from the doorway. It was Jen and Dr. Avery who was holding Dani.

"Clean bill of health?" Avery asked as they walked closer.

Jen noticed Erica looking a little teary. "Everything is okay isn't it? We can take Dani for a little longer if you need it."

"We're good. She's good. I think Dani will make mommy feel better." David told them, Avery handing Danielle to Erica. "Is it okay?" David asked her, wanting to make sure he was allowed to tell them the news. She nodded. "Erica is just not sure how we're going to deal with two little ones instead of one. But I'm sure Dani is going to make a great big sister."

"You're pregnant?" Avery asked in almost as much shock as if he were the dad. Most of them had come to learn about their fertility problems, so they were just as surprised as David and Erica. "That's why you passed out today huh?"

"Probably." David agreed.

"Congratulations." Jen told them.

'You guys do babysitting right?" David joked.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I heard you don't think our lab is accurate today?" Dr. Clader asked when he walked into Erica's room.

"She just needs a little convincing. She doesn't think it's going to be a breeze raising two toddlers." David said with a half laugh.

"Oh I see. Well why don't we take a look, make sure you aren't right about the lab." Dr. Clader said before preforming the physical exam. She put her hand in David's as he sat next to her. "Looks like the tests were right. You're definitely pregnant."

"Do you believe it now?" David asked her.

"Well I don't feel pregnant at all."

"Why don't we take a look with ultrasound? Would that convince you?"

"Maybe." She said hesitantly.

"Well I'm convinced. So even if she's not, I'll remind her." David said. Clader rolled the ultrasound over and turned it on. He put the wand over her abdomen and hit a few buttons. "I'm going to look around, take a few measurements and then I'll point it out to you." They nodded, watching every move he made with the wand. "Okay, here it is. At this stage it's still considered an embryo. There are legs and arms, here and here. And the heart is right here."

Erica took a hard look at the screen. It was small and barely visible. But Clader was clearly noting everything about what they were looking at. A baby, growing inside of her. He turned on the audio and there was a slight sound. "There's a strong heart beat for 7 weeks."

"Everything seems fine?" David asked as Erica kept her eyes locked on the screen. That was their baby. It was as real as it could get.

"Right on track as far as I can tell." The doctor responded. She couldn't help but hear the sound that was flooding the room and just stare at the screen, picturing what that dot would be in a few months. "Okay I'll print a picture out for you and we'll set up your next appointment." He said to Erica who just nodded, not even really listening. "And we'll put you on an IV, since you're a bit dehydrated and exhausted."

"I'm going to go call the house. Maybe Opal will bring Bianca in. It's alright if she knows right?" He half asked, half said to Erica.

"Yes." She said with a quick glance.

"I'll be right back." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead as she still focused on the screen. Until it was off she didn't know that she could pull her eyes away.

He dialed the number and it rang a few times. "Hello. Erica Kane's residence." Opal answered.

"You mean Hayward residence?" He playfully tossed back.

"David is that you?"

"Yes Opal it's me, David."

"How is Erica? Is everything alright?" She asked concerned.

"She's fine, her heart is fine. She's just going to be getting fluids for a couple hours, than we'll be home."

"So Erica is fine? All that mess for nothing."

"Well I wouldn't say for nothing." He said lower, almost so low that Opal couldn't hear. "Do you think you could bring Bianca by?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"I think it will make Bianca feel a lot better than she can she her mother is fine. I know she's probably worried about her."

"Yes, poor thing went up to her room. She wouldn't let us in. She barely said a word since you took Erica to the hospital." Opal explained.

"What? Why didn't you call and tell me? Can you go tell her I'm on the phone, that I want to talk to her?"

"Alright. Myrt, can you tell Bianca that David is on the phone?" She told Myrtle after putting her hand across the receiver so that David wouldn't hear, only she was so loud the hand didn't block the sound. David heard her and rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Erica loved those two old goats so much. Well more Opal than Myrtle. He knew she had been like a mother to Erica after Mona died, but Opal, it just boggled his mind.

"David?" He heard a soft voice say.

"Bianca, it's David. Are you okay?"

"Me? How is mom? Is she okay?" She half said half cried.

"Take a deep breath Bianca, she's fine okay."

"But you took her to the hospital, something's wrong."

"Bianca, your mother is fine. All the tests came back, she's just a little dehydrated."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. You know I would never lie to you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Okay well I called to see if Opal and Myrtle could bring you here. You're mom and I, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" She asked a little confused at how you got a surprise from something like this.

"Yes, a surprise. Everything is fine. Just have them bring you here, okay?"

"Okay David." She said smiling now. She wasn't sure what could be so surprising, but she did as David said. She could trust him and she knew things were fine. She was kind of excite to see what he was talking about.

"Dr. Clader, could you send my files to Dr. Scott?"

"Sure. May I ask who that is?"

"He's our fertility specialist. The guy who said I couldn't get pregnant."

"So you were trying?"

"Yes, for months. He finally diagnosed unexplained infertility. We stopped trying, I became depressed, and then this whole thing with Danielle. The adoption just went through today. Today was a big day."

"Yes, in more ways than one it seems." Dr. Clader smiled.

"Yes, David had just said earlier, that these things happen when you least expect it."

"You obviously never expected this either. I was starting to think you wouldn't believe me until the little one was literally making his or her entrance." He said and she laughed.

"Everything is fine now. Thank you Dr. Clader."


End file.
